


Drake's First Boyfriend

by CradleD



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Bottoming, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Consent, Content approved by SCAR, Cuckolding, Ejaculate, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Familial Abuse, Fingerfucking, Gangbang, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Homosexuality, Incest, M/M, Netorare, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Penis Size, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shotacon, Size Difference, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, Urination, Vibrators, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CradleD/pseuds/CradleD
Summary: Drake finally starts going out with the boy of his dreams.  Their relationship develops in a very surprising way!
Relationships: Drake/Cooper, Luke/Drake/Ethan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28
Collections: Sin Corps





	Drake's First Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SquishyDrake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquishyDrake/gifts).



> Art by Drake: https://www.pixiv.net/en/users/52188548
> 
> Can be found here: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/82397830#manga

The wind blew through Drake’s hair as he hopped home from school. The 10-year-old whisked down the sidewalk, excited to start playing Cyberpunk 2077. The game was released earlier that morning. Drake suffered comments all day from other kids in his class who got the game in the morning and had already started playing before school. Now that he was finally free from class, he skipped down the street, confident nothing would stop him from playing.

Shaking with excitement, a shiny grin on his face, the brown-haired boy skipped passed the intersection that led to the club where he lived. He walked around to the side door and stepped inside. His footsteps echoed through the vacant staircase as he ascended the metal stairs. His apartment was on the second floor. 

As he passed the landing between the first and second staircases, a large muscular man with blonde hair and blue eyes leaned his back against the wall. The man wore a black leather jacket, a tight black jockstrap, a black hat, and black boots. His thick package formed huge bulge on his crotch, making the jockstrap stick out so one could see his balls from the side. He looked up and smiled at Drake as the boy passed, winking as if passing some hidden knowledge to the 10-year-old. The wink made Drake blush and look away as he walked up the stairs that lead to his apartment.

Shaking his head, he reached the door to his apartment and, after fumbling with the key for a minute, unlocked the door and stepped inside. His bright smile faded as he saw that his 8-year-old brother Luke was on their only computer. The emerald-eyed brunette flicked up the right side of his headphones as he heard Drake enter. He turned his head back and said, “Oh, hi, big bro!”

“Hi, Luke,” Drake said. Sighing, he shrugged his backpack off and tossed it on his bed in the corner. He supposed he should have known his brothers would get home before him. Third-graders always get out earlier than the fifth-graders. Luke and Ethan also took the bus that day. Normally, Drake would take the bus as well, but he skipped it that day because he wanted to hurry home, not wanting to hear other kids talk about Cyberpunk. 

Rubbing his head, Drake said, “Hey, can I get on the computer?”

“Umm, I’m in the middle of a game right now, bro,” Luke said. “You can get on when I’m done.”

“… Ok.”

Fatigue suddenly overcame Drake as he sat on his bed. His eyelids felt heavier. Yawning, he fell back on the bed, his t-shirt crumpling up and exposing his belly as he kicked off his shoes. His mind drifted as sleep slowly took him.

Slap

Think, meaty flesh plopped over Drake’s closed eyelids as the weight on the bed shifted, wrenching the boy from sleep. The thick, musty odor that filled his nostrils told him the mass of meat was a penis. Drake was so used to the way this particular penis smelled that he could tell it belonged to his other 8-year-old brother, Ethan. The blonde-haired, blue-eyed young boy looked down at Drake and smiled.

“Hi, big bro!” said Ethan. “I’m so glad you’re finally home! I need my cock stroked before I can shower. You mind helping me with this massive boner, bro?

Drake sighed as he lifted his brother’s enormous cock off his face, his heart rate increasing. “O-ok,” he said, blushing.

“Yay!! Thanks, big bro! You’re the best!”

As he got on his knees, Drake wondered if Luke would pause his game and come over to plug his butt. The brown-haired boy was used to his younger brothers’ filling his mouth and anus. They did so on a regular basis, sometimes waking him up in the morning by shoving both of their fat dicks in his ass at the same time. Drake only hoped his brothers would stay distracted with fucking him long enough to keep the computer off their minds. He hoped he would finally be able download and play Cyberpunk once he was done satisfying Ethan.

“Yeah, just tilt your head like that,” Ethan said as he positioned Drake’s head over his throbbing rod. “Yup, that’s good. Ok, open up!”

Drake did as he was told and opened his mouth wide. Ethan shoved his girth into his older brother’s mouth, making the 10-year-old gag at the sudden insertion. The tip poked the back of his throat as he bobbed his head up and down. Once Drake adjusted his gag reflex, however, as he had learned how to go through many throat fuckings, sucking Ethan off became easier. He brought a hand up and stroked his younger brother’s penis as he slid the shaft in and out of his mouth. Widening his mouth to adjust his throat, Drake lowered his head farther, forcing the tip down his esophagus. He closed his eyes and allowed the shaft to slip back and forth into his throat, gurgling loud with every dive.

“Mmmmm, that feels so good, bro!” Ethan moaned, pulling on tufts of his older brother’s hair. The young blonde looked down as he rode the tides of pleasure from Drake’s blowjob. He saw his brother’s hard dick tent his black shorts and got an idea.

“Hey, Luke,” said Ethan. “Pause your game for a second. We should help out big brother’s little erection.”

Luke hit the space bar on his keyboard, pausing the game. He wasn’t online, so he didn’t have to worry about upsetting a party. The young brunette slipped off his headphones and swiveled his chair around to watch his brother’s blowjob. He looked down and saw the erection tenting Drake’s shorts. Smiling, he got up and went to the chest in the far corner of the room. Popping open the lid, he stuck his hand in and rustled a bit before finding the butt plug. The plug was larger than most with a girth at 4 inches in diameter. Dried cum stains caked the black rubber exterior. Luke went back in the chest and got out a slightly smaller vibrator that was 7 inches long, two inches wide.

After getting out a small tube of K-Y lube, the emerald-eyed brunette gave a hand wave to Ethan, who winked and pulled his throbbing cock out of Drake’s mouth. Drake coughed as the shlong slipped out of his open throat.

“Stand up and take your shorts and underwear off, big bro,” Ethan said. “Luke’s got something for ya.”

Drake looked at the vibrator and knew what was coming. Blushing hard, he unzipped his shorts and removed them along with his underwear. The 10-year-old got to his knees and spread his legs as he leaned on his hands, waiting for his brother to insert the toy. Normally, he would let his brothers force him into the position, but he wanted to get done with pleasuring them as fast as possible today.

“Oooh, you’re ready today, aren’t you, bro?” Luke asked, grinning. “We don’t have to force you this time! It’s more fun that way, but I like how slutty you’re being.”

“Me, too, bro!” Ethan said. “All right, get ready to get stuffed!”

Luke poured a glob of lube onto his hand and lathered it all over the vibrator. Taking the lube that was still on his hand, he rubbed the rim of Drake’s anus with his finger before slipping it inside halfway. Drake’s eyes fluttered as his trained hole yielded to his brother’s finger. Moaning slightly, he pulled his bubble butt cheeks apart and moved his hips back into Luke’s finger.

Biting his lower lip, Luke stuck a second finger inside and shoved the two fingers in and out at a rapid pace. Hot breath’s escaped Drake’s mouth as his brother fingerfucked him, his tongue lolling down his chin. Once he felt his older brother’s hole was ready, Luke removed his fingers and rammed the vibrator into Drake’s twitching hole, pushing the button and setting it to full strength.

“Ahhh,” Drake squealed, shaking. “That’s so- mmph!”

Ethan pulled Drake’s head up by the hair and shoved his pulsing cock back into Drake’s mouth, forcing the shaft back down his older brother’s throat. “No time for talking now, big bro,” Ethan said, “time for you to swallow my cream.”

As Drake’s mind drifted in between the vibrator buzzing in his ass and his brother’s cock clogging his esophagus, another boy floated into his thoughts. The boy had blonde hair, like Ethan’s, but short and spiky. He closed his eyes, Ethan’s cock ramming in and out of his saliva-soaked mouth, and imagined the blonde, spiky-haired boy. 

His name was Cooper Spivey, and he was in Drake’s class. The fellow fifth-grader sat two rows in front of Drake in the classroom. Everyday Drake stared lovingly at the back of Cooper’s head, hoping he wouldn’t notice. Every time he got up to go use the bathroom or sharpen his pencil, the blonde’s cute little bubble butt would jiggle out of his desk chair and make Drake blush and look away. From the moment the brunette’s golden eyes saw Cooper enter the classroom for the first time, Drake was in love.

After that day, Cooper entered Drake’s thoughts from time to time. He yearned to ask the boy out, but was too afraid Cooper would reject him, or worse. Other boys in Drake’s class new that he was gay. Some made fun of him, while others just gave him funny looks. The thought of Cooper teasing Drake for his sexual orientation made him want to faint. Something gave him hope, however. Whenever Cooper got up to sharpen his pencil, he looked back at Drake and winked at him.

Drake thought of Cooper’s knowing wink as his throat filled with Ethan’s throbbing cock, which leaked precum down the 10-year-old’s esophagus as the blonde 8-year-old approached climax. Luke reached down and yanked the vibrator out of Drake’s butthole and then pulled his brother’s waist up. The brunette, having removed his pants and underwear, then positioned his own cock over Drake’s hole and shoved it inside, thrusting rapidly in and out of his older brother.

The sudden spit roast yanked Drake from his daydream, his eyes popping open at the insertion of Luke’s dick into his gaping anus. The 10-year-old’s soft body shifted back and forth between his 8-year-old brothers’ cocks as they fucked him. Luke pumped hard into Drake’s ass as he approached climax. Drake felt his brother’s enormous cock hit his prostate several times and his hand went to his own dick out of instinct and began jerking off rapidly. The brown-haired youngster moaned as he was bounced between his brothers’ cocks. The younger brothers came at the same time, releasing bucket loads of their young sperm into Drake’s orifices. As the hot semen entered Drake’s esophagus and rectal cavity, the heat brought him over the edge, and he ejaculated long strands of cum onto the hardwood floor.

The boys panted as they decelerated, Luke and Ethan exiting their brother and falling onto chairs. Drake collapsed onto the floor and rested on the small pool of his own semen, Ethan’s cream leaking out of his mouth. Before he could move any more, Luke snapped his fingers and grabbed the butt plug he left on the floor nearby. Shoving his fingers into Drake’s ass crack, he spread the cheeks apart and shoved the plug into the leaking anus. Satisfied that his cum was now sealed within Drake’s rectum, Luke sat back on the wheelchair and rolled to the tissue box on the computer desk.

After wiping his dick clean and pulling his boxers back on, Luke said, “You know, Ethan, it looked like Drake spaced out for second there…”

“Yeah,” Ethan said, eyeing his older brother, a grin slowly forming on his face. “I noticed that, too, Luke. Who were you thinking about, Drake? I bet it was some cute boy in your class.”

Drake’s eyes popped open again and he blushed. “I-I wasn’t thinking about anyone!” He said. He got up, fighting the urge to pull the plug out of his butt, and rubbed the back of his head. “I was… just hoping to get on the computer if you’re done, Luke…”

Luke narrowed his eyes and looked suspiciously at Drake, as if trying to pull a secret from his brother.

“Sorry, bro,” he said. “But I’m still playing. You’re gonna have to wait.”

Holding back a giggle, Luke swiveled the desk chair around and mashed the enter key on his keyboard, continuing his game. Drake sighed and turned around to pull his pajama pants on. Fatigue set in again and he felt too tired to game anyway. After putting his pants on, he flopped onto his bed and drifted to sleep.

Cooper invaded Drake’s dreams. The boy’s beautiful blonde hair and rosy cheeks lingered in Drake’s mind as he woke up the next day. As usual he woke to Ethan plopping his thick cock on his face waiting for it to be sucked. Drake got up and groggily inserted the cock in his mouth as he was trained. Yawning, Luke sat up and looked at his older brother sucking off Ethan. His own cock throbbing, he lumbered out of bed and walked over to Drake. Rubbing his eyes, he dropped his pants and slapped his older brother’s cheek with his tip.

“Don’t forget me, big bro,” Luke said. Now fully awake, Drake switched his mouth to Luke’s while rubbing off Ethan. He switched periodically between his brothers’ cocks until they ejaculated all over his face. Drake opened his mouth to catch as much of the cum as possible and swallow so it wouldn’t get on his face. Luke and Ethan usually hog the shower after they wake Drake up in the morning, not giving their older brother a chance to wash the cum off his face.

Some of the semen got in his hair and on his forehead. Ethan rubbed some of it on Drake’s face for good measure. 

“Ahh, I gotta pee now,” Ethan said.

“What are you waiting for?” Luke said. “Drake’s waiting with his mouth open right here.”

“Oh, come on, guys!” Drake wined. “Not this ti- _gluhhh_ ”

A stream of urine from Luke hit Drake’s mouth before he could finish speaking. The piss filled his mouth quickly as he tried not to swallow, overflowing and spilling down his chin. His stiff cock leaked precum as the smell and taste of the piss filled his nostrils.

“Oh, that’s right!” Ethan said. “I almost forgot big bro was such a good urinal.”

The young blonde aimed and let his own stream of piss hit Drake’s mouth. The older brother was already struggling to control the stream coming at him from Luke. He gagged and almost puked, but held his mouth open. He had grown to like the taste of their piss, even if he couldn’t swallow it. His throbbing penis threatened to cum with the aroma of his brother’s urine.

The younger brothers finished pissing on their older brother and then went to the shower, their slackening dicks bouncing on their thighs. Drake gagged and dry heaved as he stood up and got dressed. Not expecting Luke and Ethan to give him time to shower, he took off his pajamas and took a baby wipe from his desk side drawer to clean himself. He managed to mask the smell of the piss with the scented baby wipe and clear his face of his brother’s semen, but there was nothing he could do about the cum in his hair. He shrugged, knowing he could just explain it as bad hair gel like always.

Once he finished dressing, Drake stuffed his books into his backpack and sat back on his bed. Thoughts of Cooper filled his mind again, and he blushed. He wasn’t sure why he thought of Cooper so much lately, but he knew he loved him and wanted to be with him. Drake looked up at the ceiling, dreaming of scenarios where he and Cooper would go on dates and kiss… and possibly fuck. Although Drake enjoyed being a glorified sex toy for his younger brothers, he enjoyed the thought of having sex with someone for love. He wanted to experience it.

“See, Luke!” Luke shouted. He pointed at Drake as he and Ethan stepped out of the bathroom. “I told you he’s thinking about someone, Ethan. I know that look.” The brothers got dressed for school as they teased their older brother. 

“Who is it, Drake?”

“Is he cute?”

“Is he big?”

“What’s he look like?”

“You’ll introduce us, won’t you Drake?”

Drake blushed at the bombardment of questions. “It’s… it’s nobody! I swear!”

Luke and Ethan looked at each other and smiled. “Sure,” Luke teased. “It’s ok, big bro. We’ll find out, somehow.” The boys each patted Drake on the head as they walked out to catch the bus. Drake, checking his watch and realizing he was almost late for school, got up and followed his brothers out. As he walked downstairs, he noticed the man in leather from the previous day still leaning his back against the wall on the stair landing. He grabbed his bulging crotch and winked at Drake again as he had before. Drake blushed once again as he walked down the stairs and made his way to school.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drake dosed while his math teacher droned on about long division. The symbols his fat, balding teacher drew on the white board blurred and rearranged in the boy’s eyes. His eyelids grew heavy. Man, this is so boring, he thought. He rested his cheek on his palm and continued to stare at the white board. His teacher’s words faded in and out with his consciousness.

A hand fell on top of Drake’s. “Wake up, sleepy head.”

The chestnut-haired ten-year-old shook his head and looked to his right. Cooper smiled at him as he held the top of Drake’s hand. Drake’s face turned bright red as he gazed into his crush’s shiny blue eyes, his own golden yellow one’s sparkling with affection. He wasn’t sure why Cooper was sitting next to him today, as he usually sat in a different row, but he wasn’t going to complain. Sniffling, Drake said, “Yeah, my bad. I guess I didn’t sleep a lot last night.”

Cooper giggled. “Well, go to bed earlier, ya blockhead,” he said.

Nervous, Drake gave an awkward laugh, “Uhh yeah, you bet.” He never thought Cooper would ever actually speak to him. The boy looked down at his desk and shifted his eyes back and forth, unable to think of something else to say. He started, “Well, I-”

“Ahem.” The teacher cleared his throat and glared at Drake. “And what do you have to add to this class that’s so much more important than long division, Mr. Adams? Please enlighten us.”

Drake’s eyes widened. “Ummm…” Soft giggles from other kids fluttered in the air.

“Next time I hear you talk without raising your hand, you’re going to the principal’s office.” The teacher said before turning back to his white board.

Embarrassment engulfed Drake. He looked back down at this desk, wanting to dig a hole in the ground and bury himself in it. A small, folded piece of paper suddenly appeared on Drake’s desk. He picked up the slip of paper and unfolded it:

_Meet me at the fence out back after school._

_< 3 kisses_

Drake looked over and saw Cooper look up and down at his notebook, quickly taking down notes. The spiky blonde stole a glance at Drake and winked, giving a slight smile before returning to his notes. Drake blushed again and smiled, refolding the slip of paper and stuffing it into his pocket.

Later that day, Drake went to the fence behind the school as Cooper instructed. He thought the bell would never ring. He sat in class the rest of the day looking back and forth between the board and the clock. When the bell finally rang, he practically jumped out of his seat and bolted out of the room. He didn’t bother to see if Cooper followed him. Once he reached the fence, he looked around and waited, hopping up and down on the balls of his feet. The boy shook with excitement at the prospect of seeing Cooper. He still couldn’t believe the hot blonde wanted to see him. Before long, Drake felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Boo.”

The brown-haired boy spun around to see Cooper smiling at him. Drake’s eyes sparkled as he looked into Cooper’s.

“Guess you’re smart enough to find the fence after all, haha,” Cooper teased. Drake laughed at Cooper’s joke, too nervous to do anything else. Once he stopped laughing, an awkward silence fell between the two boys. They looked away from each other. After a couple of minutes, Cooper broke the silence.

“So, um… I’ve seen you looking at me, you know,” the blonde said. “And uh… I’m… kinda gay too…”

Drake looked up, his heart pounding out of his chest. “R-really?”

“Y-yeah,” Cooper said, rubbing the back of his head. “Would… uh… would you wanna go out with me sometime?”

A knot formed in Drake’s throat. For a second, he felt like he couldn’t breathe. He cleared his throat, struggling to get a word out of his lungs, and said, “Yeah… I would love that!”

Cooper looked up and smiled, his face bright red. “Wow!” he said. “O-ok… How about I pick you up tomorrow at 7 and we go see a movie?”

“Yeah!” Drake said, hopping up and down on the balls of his feet again. “I want to!”

“Ok!” Cooper said, pulling out his phone. “What’s your address?”

Drake rattled off the address to the apartment so fast Cooper had to ask him to repeat it. Once the spiky blonde had the address saved in his phone, he gave Drake another wink and hugged him. Drake wrapped his arms around Cooper and breathed in deep, absorbing his new lover’s heavenly scent. He smelled like a mixture of mango and strawberries.

After a second, Cooper wrinkled his nose and pulled away. “What smells like piss?” Drake panicked for a moment and looked around. “Oh... uhhh… it’s this new cologne I was trying out… it smells like shit, sorry! I should get a refund!” “Yeah for real,” Cooper said, clamping his nose between his thumb and forefinger. The blonde shook his head after a second and said, “It’s ok.” He then pulled Drake in for another hug. Drake’s heart soared.

The two boys then broke the embrace and Cooper walked away saying, “Ok, see you tomorrow at seven!”

Drake watched Cooper walk away with wide, sparkling eyes. He breathed long and hard as he watched Cooper disappear into the sunlight. The chestnut-haired boy barely remembered his trip home. He walked the whole way in a complete daze, almost getting hit by a car as he crossed the street to his apartment. His brothers, of course, noticed the dazed look in Drake’s eyes as he walked in. After punishing him for a couple of hours with their pent-up energy by shoving their dicks into his orifices until climax, Luke and Ethan bombarded him with questions that he refused to answer.

Narrowing his eyes as he looked at Drake, Ethan stood up and walked to the shower.

“Ok, big bro,” he said. “It’s fine. Be like that. We’ll find out, eventually.”

“Yeah,” Luke said. “You know you can’t hide anything from us. You’re too much of a bitch bottom to keep anything from us for too long.”

The younger brother’s sulked as they walked into the shower together. Drake’s cum-stained face contorted into a smile of triumph as he fell onto the bed. His brothers may dominate him at home, but he finally had something they couldn’t control. His love for Cooper.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Drake stood outside the club building waiting for Cooper at 6:50 PM, hoping Luke and Ethan wouldn’t see his new date. He looked anxiously at his watch, hoping Cooper didn’t forget. The watch said “6:55.” He looked up and watched cars pass the street with his heart in his mouth. A blue Prius slowed to a stop in front of Drake. The rear-passenger-side window rolled down, revealing Cooper’s smiling face. “Hop in, bud,” the blonde youth said, opening the car door.

Needing no further provocation, Drake hopped into the back seat next to his date and slammed the door shut. As the Prius drove away, Luke and Ethan looked down from the building’s second floor window and watched the car drive away. Unbeknownst to Drake, the younger brothers looked at each other smiled evil smiles. From there, they laid plans.

The Prius bumped along the city street. Cooper took the opportunity to shift his body closer towards Drake with each bump. Before long, the two boys’ butts were touching. Drake gasped when he felt Cooper’s waist press against his. He blushed and looked at Cooper. The blonde boy flashed a radiant smile at his chestnut-haired date as he let his hand fall on top of Drake’s. Biting his lower lip, Drake blushed and looked away as he took Cooper’s hand. The boys continued holding hands during the whole car ride.

As the car approached the theater, Cooper tapped Drake’s shoulder with his free hand. As Drake broke his gaze from the window, Cooper planted a wet kiss on his quivering lips. Drake’s eyes popped open as his date locked their lips. Cooper held the kiss for a few seconds before releasing Drake’s mouth. The two boys sat staring at each other for a moment.

“Well, are you gonna open the door or not?” Cooper asked.

Drake shook his head. “O-oh, right,” he stammered. “Of course.” He opened the door on his side and slowly walked out. Cooper followed closely behind, tempted to snatch a grab at Drake’s ass as he crawled out of the small car.

“Be careful, guys,” Cooper’s dad called from the driver’s seat. “I’ll be back at 10:30 to pick you up. That all right?”

“Ok, dad,” Cooper called back. The blue Prius then sped away as Cooper turned back to Drake. “Come on! The movie’s starting soon!” Grabbing his date’s hand, Cooper pulled Drake up to the box office to get the tickets. The touch of Cooper’s palm on his sent waves of pleasure through Drake. The brown-haired boy’s eyes fluttered as his date led him by the hand into the theater. As they sat and watched the new X-men movie, Cooper snuck feels of Drake’s thigh, making him blush. Halfway through the film, the sly blonde faked a yawn and stretched his arms up over his head, resting one arm on Drake’s shoulder. That arm pulled Drake in so that the boys were snuggled up close. Drake, not even paying attention to the movie, threw a dazed look at his date and rested his head the other boy’s shoulder, in heaven.

After the movie ended two hours later, the boys walked outside and waited for Cooper’s father to pick them up. 

“Did you like the movie?” Cooper asked, hoping to break the awkward silence that fell between them.

Drake hesitated. “Uhhh, yeah! It was great!”

“What was your favorite part?”

“Ummmm…”

“I knew it.” Cooper giggled. “You didn’t even watch it. I saw you fall asleep.”

Drake blushed and rubbed the back of his head. “Sorry, I… Oh!” Cooper stepped closer to Drake, so they were inches apart, their noses almost touching. The spiky blonde took both of Drake’s hands in his own. “It’s ok,” he said. “I was more focused on you the whole time anyway.” Drake felt heat pulse from Cooper’s body as he looked into his eyes. His shorts suddenly tightened around his groin as an erection formed. He resisted the strong urge to fix his penis so it stood upright, forcing himself to focus on Cooper beautiful blue eyes. However, the more Drake looked at his date’s eyes, the harder he got. Then, as the two shared a hot silence, Cooper leaned in and kissed Drake, sliding his tongue halfway inside.

Drake slowly closed his eyes and let Cooper wrap him in a warm embrace. The boys stood in each other’s arms and shared a tender kiss for the moment’s eternity. Cooper parted his lips from Drake’s and looked into his eyes again. 

“Um…” Drake breathed awkwardly, looking down. “D-does this mean we’re boyfriends?”

Cooper giggled. “Of course, it does, silly.”

Drake’s face grew bright pink as he smiled. The two boys released their embrace just as Cooper’s father arrived. Cooper opened the rear door and they entered the back seat. “You boys have a good time?” Cooper’s father asked. “Yeah, dad,” Cooper said. “It was fun.” As the blue Prius drove down the street back to Drake’s apartment, Cooper took his boyfriend’s hand. Drake beamed and grasped his new lover’s hand. The strongest happiness he had ever felt in his young life filled him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drake met his new boyfriend every day after school for the next week. They always met at the same spot at the fence behind school. Sometimes they would go get a sandwich. Other times, they would go to Cooper’s house and make out. Cooper’s presence filled Drake with warmth. He loved every second he was with his boyfriend.

One day, as they kissed in Cooper’s room, Cooper paused. The day’s fading light peaked in from the window, illuminating the side of Cooper’s face.

“Something wrong, babe?” Drake asked, blinking.

“… How come you never take me to your place?” Cooper asked.

Drake blushed. “Oh, uh, because it’s never clean and… and my brothers are always there and I don’t want them to annoy you… we wouldn’t have any privacy.” Drake then smiled at his lover and took his hand. “I want us to have some alone time.”

“Ok,” Cooper said. “That’s fair.” The boys went back to kissing. Feeling bold, Cooper slipped his tongue further down Drake’s throat. Drake moaned into his lover’s mouth. Heat rose between the two as Cooper pushed Drake down on the bed and fell on top of him. The blonde rubbed Drake’s chest softly, slipping his hand farther down until he reached Drake’s crotch. He found his 10-year-old lover’s erection tenting his black shorts and rubbed the bulge as he invaded Drake’s mouth with his tongue. Drake shivered with ecstasy.

Cooper moved his mouth to Drake’s neck and sucked on the boy’s tender flesh. Then, he moved his head down, peppering Drake’s body with a line of kisses as he lifted his black-and-gold shirt to kiss his underdeveloped abs. Drake’s moans rose in volume as Cooper lowered his head farther. Once the horny blonde reached his lover’s crotch, he unzipped Drake’s black shorts and uncovered the boy’s pulsing hard penis. Blinking, Cooper wrapped the 4-inch rod in his hand and rubbed up and down slowly as his mouth absorbed Drake’s hairless ball sack.

Ecstatic squeals escaped Drake’s lips as his lover suckled his testes. After slurping both balls back and forth in his mouth a few times, Cooper stuck out his tongue and lathered Drake’s package with saliva, working his mouth up the boy’s twitching shaft to the tip. Pealing back the foreskin gently, Cooper rimmed the tip a couple of times with his tongue before wrapping his lips around the shaft and diving his head down. Drake whimpered and bit his lower lip as his whole body shivered with pleasure. He took his shirt tail and bit down on it, keeping his belly exposed. Letting his hands fall on Cooper’s scalp, he lightly grasped tufts of the blonde’s spiky hair as his head bobbed up and down on Drake’s throbbing young cock.

An idea formed in Cooper’s mind. He paused for a moment and sucked on his index and middle fingers. Then, he lifted Drake’s legs so the backs of his knees rested on his shoulders, then continued sucking off his lover as he slowly inserted his fingers into Drake’s twitching butthole. Drake screamed with delight, waves of pleasure coursing through him at the insertion. From there, it didn’t take long for Drake to cum. After a few probes of Cooper’s moist fingers, thin strands of semen ejected from Drake’s penis and went down Cooper’s throat. The horny blonde’s eyes fluttered as he felt the warmth flood his mouth. He swallowed Drake’s cum hungrily before taking the dick out of his mouth and exiting his fingers from Drake’s hole.

“Ok, my turn, now,” Cooper said. He stood and dropped his pants to reveal his throbbing 5-inch cock. Drake breathed hard at the sight of his lover’s penis. Obedient, he got on his knees and took Cooper’s length in his mouth. Trained pleasure the enormous girth of his brothers, Drake found it easy to bring Cooper to climax, considering his dick was miniscule by comparison. After a few well-trained sucks, Drake brought his boyfriend to a plateau. “Fuck, you’re good at this!” Cooper breathed, pulling Drake’s head back forth along his pulsing rod. 

Soon after Drake increase the pace and intensity of his sucks, Cooper uttered a strangled moan as he busted his nut into his lover’s mouth. Strong ropes of cum shot into Drake’s throat. “You better fucking swallow it,” Cooper said, panting. Not wanting to disappoint his boyfriend, Drake did as he was told and lapped up every last bit of Cooper’s cum. The horny blonde finished fucking his lover’s face and then pulled his slackening dick out.

Still knelt in front of Cooper, Drake looked up at his boyfriend, his eyes sparkling. “That was fun,” he said, panting.

“Yeah… it was,” Cooper said, blushing. Cooper felt like something was missing, which made his heart sink, but he didn’t want to hurt Drake’s feelings, so he kept quiet. Running his hair through Drake’s messy brown locks, Cooper bent down and kissed his boyfriend. After the shared seconds long kiss, Cooper pulled his pants back up.

“You wanna play Call of Duty?” He said. “My mom got me the new one yesterday.”

“Ok!”

The boys played video games for the rest of the night until it was time for Drake to go home.

The two lovers continued meeting after school for the next week, but not as often. Every day became every other day, and on off days, Cooper told Drake that he was busy. Drake felt sad that he couldn’t spend as much time with Cooper as he wanted, but didn’t want to show Cooper because he didn’t want to be too clingy. Whenever he couldn’t meet with Cooper, he simply went home and let his brother’s use him as their fuck toy as usual.

One day, while Drake waited by the usual spot at the fence for Cooper, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw a text from Cooper:

_Come and meet me at my house. Just come up to my room. I have a surprise for you *wink*._

Drake’s heart raced. Fantasies of what the surprise could be filled his head. Smiling, he quickly replied:

_Okay! ^_^_

Skipping with excitement, Drake made his way down the fence to the street that would lead him to the suburbs. Feeling like he shouldn’t show up empty handed, he stopped by a store and picked up some flowers and a box of chocolates using his older brother, Nathan’s, credit card. He knew Nathan didn’t care much that his younger brothers used his money. The band’s money kept pouring in from ticket sales while they were on tour, so the Adams brothers never went without. Chocolates and flowers in hand, Drake hopped down the street to meet his boyfriend.

Cooper lived just outside the city in a gated community that wasn’t hard to find. His Dad was a contract welder and his mom was a lawyer for a stock broking firm, so they were away a lot, but made a decent amount of money. Enough to afford living in a middle class neighborhood, anyway. The security guard at the gate recognized Drake since he had been there often enough and let the boy inside. Cooper’s house was the last one on the right just before the cul-de-sac.

The neighborhood was so safe and secure that people typically left their front doors unlocked. Such was the case when Drake walked up to Cooper’s front door. He walked into the house and quickly went up the stairs. As he approached Cooper’s door, he slowed down. Strange noises came from the door. Drake blinked, confused as to what Cooper could be doing that would make noises like that. He walked closer to the door and pressed his ear to the wood. He heard wet squishy slaps and panting moans. 

Drake’s heart skipped a beat. Maybe… he’s watching porn and wants to take our sex life up a notch? It seemed like a plausible theory. His heart picked up a faster pace as he knocked on the door. He was excited to see what Cooper had in mind.

“Umm, I’m here, babe!” He shouted, trying to be heard over the noises. He waited a few seconds and heard no response. The noises continued, varying in volume. Trembling, he put both the flowers and the chocolates in one hand and eased open the door. 

“I brought you some choco…” Drake started. Shock possessed him as he looked into Cooper’s room and felt his heart shatter. “W-what?”

Cooper was naked, his body bouncing up and down on someone’s enormous dick. Another look revealed that someone to be Drake’s brother, Luke. On either side of Cooper and Luke were lines of 3rd graders, each naked and grinning as they watched Luke pound Cooper to submission, their hands on their own cocks, which were just as big as Luke’s 9-inch mammoth. Two of the third-graders were shoving their cocks in Cooper’s face. One kid stood behind Cooper and held the fifth-grader’s mouth open to receive the shaking rods. Cooper moaned loud as the pleasure absorbed him from the huge dicks that surrounded him.

Tears fell down Drake’s face as he witnessed his boyfriend become a bitch to be breaded by the third grade class. The raucous gangbang didn’t even pause for a second to acknowledge Drake’s presence. The brown-haired boy felt numb and helpless. The flowers and chocolates he brought fell to the floor; his grip on them evaporated. His grip on reality faded, his vision blurred by the tears that poured from his eyes. 

“Oh, hey big bro,” Ethan said from the far side of the room. “We saw you got yourself a hot new boyfriend, so we just had to try him out for ourselves. Don’t worry, you can have this cockslut back after the whole third grade class is done giving him the fuck of his life! I’m sure there’ll still be something of him left for you.”

Drake barely heard Ethan’s words. They reached him through a haze of sadness. His stomach hurt from the sinking of his heart. The boy sank to his knees and continued watching his boyfriend get used as a helpless fuck toy by cocks with which he could never hope to compete. Slowly, the boys in the room noticed Drake. Cooper vaguely caught Drake’s eye as Luke and the other third graders fucked him senseless. The horny blonde struggled to speak amidst his vigorous breading.

“S-sorry, Drake,” he said, “… but… but I can’t focus on these amazing cocks with you around… C-can you just g-go home or something? Haaaaaahhhhh!”

Cooper’s words cut Drake deep. From that point on, Drake knew Cooper was no longer his boyfriend, but a fleshlight for the third graders. He wanted to look away but the sight of Cooper’s holes being wrecked by the third graders’ glorious cocks held his attention. His tear-stained face slackened, his mouth open at the sight of the gangbang. The late day sunlight shone in through the bedroom window, illuminating the sweat that glistened on the boys’ skin. Drake was barely aware of the tent forming in his shorts from his erection, nor did he hear the taunts the third graders thew as they waited for their turn to fuck Cooper.

“Yeah, get out of here, Drake. Go home and play video games or something.”

“Why do you look so miserable, Drake?”

“Look at your cumdump of a boyfriend, Drake. Look at how much fun he’s having! What a wierdo!”

“Hey, that’s my brother you’re talking to!” Luke shouted in between his thrusts in and out of Cooper’s spread hole. “Don’t listen to ‘em, Drake. It’s ok. It’s not your fault your miniscule dick can’t satisfy your boyfriend. Tell you what. You can jerk off in the corner until we’re done. How’s that sound?”

Drake’s face twitched as he watched Luke mercilessly pound Cooper. After a few more thrusts, Luke pounded faster and then came. Globs of the boy’s semen filled Cooper, making his belly bulge. As Luke pulled out, Ethan quickly reached down and caught the streams of semen that poured out of Cooper’s gaping hole on his hand. Drake’s blonde younger brother walked over to him and smiled at the erection he saw poking through Drake’s shorts.

“Wow, you’re getting off on us gangbanging this weirdo, aren’t you big bro?” Ethan said. He knelt down and, grabbing the back of Drake’s head with one hand, plastered his cum-soaked hand on Drake’s face, rubbing the cum all over Drake’s mouth and nose. “This is your little brothers’ and the entire third grade class’s cum that was used to breed your boyfriend’s pathetic fuckhole. You love the smell of it, don’t you, big bro?” Drake could only moan in response. His throbbing cock twitched beneath his shorts at the smell and taste of the cum being spread on his muzzle. 

“Tell you what, since I’ve been inside this little fifth-grade bitch four times already,” Ethan said. “I’ll let you have a taste of his hole.” Ethan then pulled Drake’s face up by his hair and shoved his cock into Drake’s open mouth. Drake gurgled with the girth of his brother’s enormous rod. His hand immediately went down to stroke his pulsing penis.

“Anyone else want a piece of my brother while he’s here?” Ethan shouted to the group. As one of the boys mounted Cooper and two others switched places on either side of him, a boy with blue hair chimed in. “Sure! I haven’t fucked your brother yet. Hope he’s everything you played him up to be in class.”

“Oh, trust me, dude. He’s a great bottom. We trained him so his hole just opens up for your dick to slide in. It’s probably already wet enough for you to just shove your dick in. You might not even need lube.”

“Sweet!” Blue Hair got down and ripped Drake’s shorts off as he prepared to mount him. Picking up Drake’s exposed ass, the boy smirked. “Damn, you were right, Ethan. His whole just opened up for me.” Without wasting any more time, Blue Hair slid his massive rod into Drake’s yielding boy cunt. Feeling slick enough, he pushed inside to the hilt and then humped Drake’s ass at a steady pace. Soft moans escaped Drake’s cock-filled mouth as Blue Hair assaulted his prostate.

One of the lines that formed in front of Cooper diverted to Drake. Soon, the third graders were switching back and forth between fucking Drake and Cooper, so that both the boys became the third-grade class’s pair of personal butt sluts. The entire class was elated that they now had not just one, but two fuck toys to play with! Dispensing with the line, the boys formed a circle and passed Drake and Cooper around as though they were joints of weed. Groups of three switched between each other so everyone got a chance to fuck the cock-hungry fifth-grade bitches from whatever position they wanted.

After about ten more rounds of fucking, the boys finally tired. At the 14th round, the third-graders all got one last good fuck in and then called it a night. Each of the boys slapped Cooper and Drake in the face with their flaccid cocks as a good-bye present as they walked out one by one. Luke and Ethan were the last ones to dress and leave. They put Drake’s clothes back on for him; he was too dazed by being passed around all day to function. As Luke and Ethan carried him out, Drake took one last look at his former boyfriend, who lay sprawled on the floor next to his bed drenched in the third-graders’ cum.

“B-bye, Cooper,” Drake croaked, his throat raw from all the dicks that were shoved down it. Cooper lifted his shaking arm and managed a weak wave before passing out.

Luke and Ethan carried Drake all the way home. As they ascended the steps that led to the apartment, the Adams brothers paused on the landing in between the first and second floor. The blonde, leather-bound prostitute leaned against the wall, smirking at the boys. His cock, at least 10 inches in size, bulged from his jockstrap to the point that one could see his package from the side. Luke and Ethan exchanged evil smiles.

“Hey there, hot stuff,” Ethan said. “Wanna play with us?”

Chuckling, the man said, “Sure! I was interested in playing with your cute little brown-haired friend there, but it looks like he’s all tuckered out.”

“That’s our brother,” Luke said, smiling. “Don’t worry we can wake him up. He’ll be a lot fun for you to play with. Come on up.”

“All right!” the man said. He followed the Adams brothers up the stairs and into the apartment, removing his clothes as Luke shut the door.

END

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience. 
> 
> [ Scar Server ](https://tiny.cc/NI0W4)
> 
> Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!


End file.
